Elsword x Aisha yandere Finfiction!
by LittleWolf689
Summary: Ever since the day day Aisha met Elsword she has been in love with him and soon she will confess her feelings. Will he accept her? or end up dying and Aisha keeping his Elsword's head with her? only one way to find out!
1. Chapter 1

Aisha x Elsword a Yandere elsword fanfic.

 **Me: hey guys how are you all doing? And now welcome to another of my "wonderful" stories.**

 **Raven: I don't ever remember signing up for this.**

 **Rena: yeah me neither.**

 **Me: well you didn't I'm making you do all this stuff for entertainment.**

 **Elsword: I really hate you.**

 **Me: really thanks Eldork. I hate you too**

 **Ashia: *clings to Elswords arm and smiles at me* thank you for making him belong to me.**

 **Me: hehe no prob. Also for this fanfic I'm not gonna have job classes or anything because I want to be lazy.**

 **Plot: back when Aisha was 1** **st** **at school she was bullied a lot that is until Elsword stood up for her and from that day forward, Aisha vowed to get stronger to protect Elsword and make him hers. And when I say she'll do anything to get him. I mean ANYTHING even commit murder just to have Elsword all to herself. Ashia doesn't care what happens just as long Elsword is happy and with her.**

Aishia and Elsword have been in the same class for 3 years in a row. Aishia is a short purple haired girl. Socks that go up to her knees and brown shoes and a loose belt around her waist, and wears fingerless gloves. Elsword is a boy with fire red hair and spiking out in all directions and wears a red shirt and white and black shorts with red lining. Wears silver shoes and fingerless gloves. Aisha has been in love with Elsword ever since they met.

 _On Aishas 1_ _st_ _day of school she was bullied by everyone, they all pulled her hair and made fun of her size and clothes. Aisha was backed up to the wall tears in her eyes ready to cry at any second. "awwww is the purple baby gonna cry again?" one of the bullies questioned sarcastically. "hehe I think she will!" the second bully said with a grin. "p-please j-just l-leave me alone!" Aisha shouted at them. "nah this is too much fun" the first bully picks up a rock and hurls it at Aisha. Aisha shuts her eyes waiting for the pain, but it never came. Aisha slowly opened her eyes to see a boy with red hair in front of her with the rock the bully threw in his hand. "you know it's not nice to pick on someone especially if they're a girl" the boy said to the bullies. They burst out laughing. "man you must know now that since you intervened that means you're our new target". Elsword just smiles as he looks at them. "fine I don't care just know that I won't go down without a fight, now piss off". They walk off. Elsword turns around and holds out a hand for Aisha. "are you okay?" he asked. Aisha wipes away her tears and smiles. "I am now, thank you so much for what you've done". A girl with fire red hair just like Elswords wearing a red shirt with a white patch over her chest. With red, yellow and white skirt with black lining. She has white socks that go all the way up her leg with red and white shoes walks over. "what do you expect? That's my little brother for you." She grabs Elsword and playful punches his shoulder. "Thank you again for saving me. My name is Aisha". Aisha bows in greeting._

 _"Elsword" says the Red haired boy. "And I'm Elesis Elsword big sis" Elesis smiles. "Sorry Aisha we have to go now, later" Elsword and Elesis run off to their classes. And on that very day Aisha vowed to get stronger and one day become Elsword Wife._

"Elsword" Aisha said to herself. She pulls out her phone and looks at the picture she took of him. "soon I will make him mine no matter what it takes. Even if I have to kill" Aisha says to herself then puts her phone away and looks at Elsword with his friends. _"He always looks so happy."_

Ariel the class teacher walks in and sits at her desk. "Alright class settle down, first let's check the role and then I have some great news for you all" everyone goes to their desk. Elsword sits in front of Aisha like he always does. "Ara?" Ariel called. "here". She called the rest of the class and put the folder of all the students away. "Good it seems like we're all here" Ariel said with a smile. "Anyway I want you all to follow me okay and leave your books and everything you won't need them for today" *she gets up and walks out of the class and into the front of the school with the class following her. Whispers and chatters could be heard for all around. "what's going on?". "did Ariel hit her head or something?". Elsword was just walking and messing around with Add and Ara. "Add c'mon El, when you gonna ask out a girl? Huh?" Add said while flying upside down above him. "I'll get one when fail a math test" Elsword replied with a grin. "Seriously El, you should get a girlfriend or…" Ara looks at Elsword with a grin. "are you into men?". "only in your dreams" Elsword laughed. Ariel stopped in front of a bus. "Okay class today, we're not going to work we're going on an excursion to somewhere. so get on!" everyone gets on the bus. Elsword takes a seat near the front of the bus and Aisha is the last one to get on the bus and see's that no one is sitting next to him. _This is my chance to get closer to him._ She thought to herself. Aisha walks over to Elsword. "ummm c-can I-I s-sit here with you?" her face going red while she talks. "Huh?" He looks up at the purple haired girl. "sure I don't mind" he smiled. "t-thank you, Elsword" she sits down next to Elsword while the bus starts up and starts to drive off.

The bus stops at an Amusement park. Ariel stands up and looks towards everyone "Okay everyone listen up. Today we're going to be hanging out here at the amusement park and there's only a few rule to follow for today. And also you don't have to come back to school if you don't want too" She smiles brightly at everyone. "Rule number 1: whoever you sat next to on the bus is your buddy for the rest of the day so don't leave them. Rule number 2: go nuts today do whatever you want!" Ariel gets off the bus with the rest of the class. Elsword looks to Aisha "I guess we're hanging out together for today" he smiles. "uhh y-yeah I-I g-guess so" Aishas blushes a lot. _I got too sit next to Elsword and I'm going to be with him for the rest of the day!? Could this day get any better?!_ Aisha runs to Elsword and grabs onto his arm. "we should get going" she laughs and she walks and drags Elsword with her. Elswords face goes red "h-hay don't hold me like that!" he pulls his arm away. "aww big meanie!" Aisha pouts. "how about this. In exchange for not clinging to my arm I'll win you anything you want, yeah?". Aisha puts a hand to her chin "hmmm deal!" Aisha looks around and sees a Kitsune plushie. "could you get me that?" she points to the plushie. "heh that? No sweat" He walks over to the stall and wins it in one go. "here you go Aisha" gives Aisha the Kitsune and she takes it and hugs it tightly. "thank you so much Elsword" jumps at Elsword and wraps her arms around him. "uhhhh A-Ashia?" caught off guard by what she just did. Aisha realising what she just did, she quickly let's go of Elsword "s-sorry Elsword!" her face going just as red as Elswords Hair.

Elswords just starts laughing and starts crying as he laughs. "E-Elsword?" Aisha looks at Elsword with confusion. "Aisha, just laugh, that's what I do when I do something embarrassing" he wipes a tear away. "anyway let's grab some grub, I'm hungry" and with that he leaves Aisha looking for a place to get some food. Aisha just stands there shocked by what had just happened. _He didn't care that I hugged him. And he got me this._ Looks down at the plushie and hugs it close to her chest. _I'll treasure this for as long as I live._ Aisha looks up and runs after Elsword and has an amazing day with Elsword on so many of the rides.

Elsword and Aisha are sitting on a bench after a really awesome time at the Amusement park. Elsword is drinking a slushie and has cotton candy in his other hand, while Aisha is eating a hotdog and drinking a soda. "Man what a day! I can't remember the last time I had this much fun! WOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" finishes his slushie and leans his head back on the bench. "Hey Elsword, I have a confession to make" Aisha says while looking up into the sky. "This was my first time ever going to an Amusement park" Aisha looks at Elsword and smiles brightly. "Thank you so much an amazing day Elsword.". "Wait, what?! This is your first time at an Amusement park?! Jeez, sorry I wish I could have made it better." Elsword puts a hand to his head and runs it through his hair. Aisha shakes her head "no this was perfect! It was the best day in my life!" Aisha throws her arms around Elsword. "Thank you so so so so so so much for today!". "heh no problem Aisha." Elsword smiles a stands up. "so is there anything else you wanna try?" he looks at her with a big smile on his face. Aisha looks to Elsword and then back to the park with only a few last rides they haven't tried. "how about that one?" she points to a Ferris wheel. "hm" Elsword turns to look at the Ferris wheel. "you sure? I mean it's real high up". "don't worry I'll protect you." Aisha teased. Elsword grins "then let's go" he begins to run towards the Ferris wheel with Aisha following closely behind.

They both get on the Ferris wheel together and ride up to top. Aisha stands at the window and looks out the window. "Woooooooooooow!" she says amazed by the view. "It's so beautiful" she looks to Elsword. "Thanks for taking me up here". The cart stops and they stumble into each other putting Aisha in Elswords arms. "Aisha, you okay?" he looks down at Aisha. "heh yeah I'm okay. But could you do me a favour?" Aisha smiles but has a hint of anger. "uh sure, what is it?" Elsword says with a bit of worry in his voice. Aisha grabs the Elswords hand that is on her breasts "WATCH WHERE YOU'RE TOUCHING ME!" she slaps Elsword. Hard. Elsword takes his hand away from Aishas breasts. "I deserved that slap" he smiles. "Anyway what happened?" He questions as he looks out the window. "I'm not sure. Did the Wheel stop?". Elswords looks down towards the ground "it seems like that's the reason. So we're stuck here for a while" looks out across the town. "least we get a great view". Aisha joins him "hehehe this is so cool." " _1_ _st_ _I get to spend time on the bus with Elsword, next I get a whole day with him. And now this?! There is nothing that could make this batter!"._ (nope it won't get any better than this for you Aisha XD) "hey Aisha do you play games?" Elsword looks to Aisha with a curiosity look in his eyes. "I guess. I mean I do play games but not very often". Elsowrd brings out a deck of cards and 2 game boys (I like Gameboys that's why I put them here) "you wanna play a couple rounds?". She smiles brightly "Sure. I'd love to." Elsword sits down on a side of the cart. "so what are we betting?" he says looking up at Aisha. "sorry?" "whenever I play with other people, I never play for fun. I play to win and I always bet something. If I lose it, I lose it. If win it, I win it. So what are we betting?" he asks her in a smart arse way. "okay I get it now. In that case if I win you have to take me out for a date, you can choose when and where." Aisha says with a grin.

"reasonable enough. And if I win you have to buy me lunch. Sound good to you?" he says while shuffling the deck of cards. Aisha smiles "either way it's a date". "hehe I guess your right" he sets the cards up for a game.

After 20 minutes of gaming they came to a draw. "A draw?" Aisha said in shock. Elsword just laughs "man I guess we both win!" Elsword puts a hand on Aishas shoulder "So when we have our date you can buy me Lunch." Aisha "sure I gu-whoa!" she backwards with Elsword falling on top of her. "sorry about that Aisha- "he is cut off short as he realises where his hand is and his goes as red as his hair and takes his hand away from her breasts. "s-sorry about that, I swear I didn't mean to. It was an accident I promise." Aisha slaps him again. "I told you to watch where you were touching! PERVERT!" Aisha stares at Elsword with anger and embarrassment. _I do love Elsword wth all my heart and I'll do anything for him and anything to keep him to myself. But I'm not ready for him to do that kinda stuff yet. Not until he accepts my feelings and loves me._ Elsword goes to the window and looks down. "I guess they fixed the wheel so we can go home now." Aisha just keeps staring at him "that's good I guess"

They get off the Ferris Wheel and as an apology from the Manager of the park they both get a ticket they can use whenever they want to go on whatever ride they want for a whole day. Aisha and Elsword are walking back to school to grab their bags and stuff. "so why isn't Elesis walking with us?" Aisha asked hoping for Elsword to say that she won't join them. "hm not sure I guess she want home" Elsword said with his hands behind his head. "Anyway. Did you enjoy your day at the Amusement park today?" Aisha puts her Kitsune plushie in her arms. "I'd have to say that it the best day in my whole life so far. Thanks for an amazing day Elsword." She smiles as she hugs her plushie. "nice!". They grab their bags and start to leave the school. And the go home for the day. Aisha goes into her room and face plants her bed and then looks at the shrine she has for Elsword. "I will make him mine no matter what it takes." She hugs the plushie. I really hope he'll accept my feelings" she slowly falls asleep and dreams about Elsword being with her.

 **Okay guys that is the end of this chapter. Let me know what you think. This was actually my 5** **th** **fanfic but I had to rewrite it which was a pain in the ass and made this one my 1st so yeah its kinda weird so yeah. I really hoped you enjoyed. This is going to be a 5-7 chapter fanfic but I am working on other fanfics that I have to bloody rewrite. Anyway let me know what you think and if you have ideas for fanfictions you want me to do.**


	2. Chapter 1-2

Aisha x Elsword a Yandere Elsword fanfic.

 **Me: hey guys I'm back and now here's the second chapter. Sorry it's been a while since the first one but there's a simple reason for that. I'm being lazy, there's no other reason so yeah.**

 **Plot: back when Aisha was 1** **st** **at school she was bullied a lot that is until Elsword stood up for her and from that day forward, Aisha vowed to get stronger to protect Elsword and make him hers. And when I say she'll do anything to get him. I mean ANYTHING even commit murder just to have Elsword all to herself. Ashia doesn't care what happens just as long Elsword is happy and with her.**

 _Aisha is in the front of the school standing over a pile of dead students and teachers. Aisha wearing her normal school uniform, now covered in blood. "No one, No one, No one will take Elsword away from me." she kept on repeating to herself over and over. Then she hears a bag drop to the ground from behind her. Aisha freezing up as she sees that the person dropping their bag is Elsword. "E-Elsword p-please l-l-listen to m-me." Aisha said to him stuttering at every word. "E-Everyone w-was g-getting in the way of our-" "SHUT UP!" Elsword shouted interrupting her. "HOW COULD I LISTEN TO A SINGLE WORD YOU WOULD SAY?!" Elsword looks down at all the body's and sees his sister. Tears start falling from his eyes. "you killed everyone. Why?" Aisha starts walking towards the crying knight. Ii-I did it so no one could get between us. I did all for you. I making so that no one can take you away from me. I love you Elsword." She puts her arms around her. "I just don't want to lose you." Elsword puts his arms around Aisha careful not let her feel the knife in his sleeve. "Do you really love me Aisha?" Aisha get really happy. "I do love you, Elsword, with all my heart." Elsword slowly slides the knife out of his sleeve and into his hand while moving his head towards her ear. And whispers, "Then die." Aisha moves her head to his. "wha- "she is cut off by a knife going through hit a vital organ killing her._ Waking her up in the real world, sweating. Aisha sits up and looks at her shrine for Elsword. "I will make you mine. Someday soon." She says as she gets up. "And no one will change that. Not even your sister. If she has to die for you to be with me, then so be it." She gets up and gets dressed like any other person would. "hmmm I wonder if she's ready to listen to me." she says looking to the door to her basement. "Maybe she's ready. Only one way to find out." Aisha puts her bag by the door and goes into her basement. As she walks down she hears a faint voice saying "I should just die…. End me…. I have no reason to live…" over and over. Aisha steps down into the basement to see the girl she kidnaped and tied to the chair. The girl is covered in cuts, whip marks, and her nails are gone. "I guess you've finally broken. Huh." The girl lifts her head up. "I have no place in this world." The girl replies. "Aisha kneels down and grabs the girls chin, and smiles. "Good and now that you know that, you will do as I say. And once you've done as you've been told, you can end yourself understand?" She nods slowly. "good then let's get started." Aisha unties the girl and takes her up to get on a school uniform. After 5 minutes of waiting for Aisha slave to get ready. "Let's go. You have someone to kill today." The girl walks down the stairs. "understood…" Aisha locks the door to her house and walks with her slave to school.

 **Hey guys sorry this one took a while and sorry its really short. The reason it was taking so long is because I've been sick, lazy, and running low on ideas on what gonna happen. Again sorry it took a long time, also the reason I kept on not saying who's the girls name is because I want to be mean and make you wait to know who the girl is while making you wait for the next part. But all this is really for so then you have something more to look forward to. Later guys. P.S. feel free to take guesses at who this may be.**


	3. Chapter 2

On the way to school Aisha see's Raven messing around with Elsword, _"They seem like to having fun, maybe I should take Raven out."_ She thinks to herself. _"it's all for him, the one and only one who I can love. Elsword."_ Aisha got so deep in thought that it surprised her when Rena tugged on her clothes. "Mistress, can we go another way? I can't look at Raven." Aisha considers her request. "fine…" she sighs. "but only because it may make you go back too normal." Aisha gives Elsword one last look then takes Rena with her another way to school away from Raven and Elsword. On the way, Rena sees a dead dog on the road. "Mistress, will that be me after I'm done?" Aisha looks at the dog, then back to Rena. "Of course once you kill the one I want to die. You will kill yourself." Rena looks into Aisha's eyes. "understood." Aisha looks back forwards and walks the rest of the way to school. Aisha Takes Rena to a bush near the entrance of the school, and tells her to hide in bush. "Now wait here until I come back." Rena ducks her head down. "Yes Mistress."

Elsword and Raven walk into the school with Add and Ara following close behind. "BOO!" they shouted at Elsword and Raven while jabbing them in the back making them both jump with surprise. Add falls back onto the ground laughing, while Ara laughs while being chased by Elsword. "I… I… I.. can't laughing. Too funny." Add said through his teeth. Raven holds down a hand to Add. "get up man." He pulls Add up and gives him a hug. "how long has it been?" Add said letting go of Raven. "Too long." Raven replied. "by the way, have you seen Rena?" Raven asked. "There's something I want to tell her." Add put a hand to his head. "Sorry, can't say I have seen her. Maybe Ara has. Here let me get her for you." Add runs to Elsword and grabs him by the collar of his uniform. "ADD! Let me go!" Elsword shouted at Add. "Hey Ara raven wants to ask you something. I got Elsword." Ara hugs Add. "Thanks Sweetie." She gives Add a kiss on the cheek, and skips over to Raven. "What's up Raven?" Ravens jaw has dropped. "okay two things. One. WHAT WAS THAT YOU DID WITH ADD?! DID HE JUST LET YOU KISS HIM?!" Raven shouted at her. "Well he is my boyfriend now. He confessed to me and I accepted. And now he's my purple nerd." Raven close's his jaw. "And here I was thinking that he was an emotionless body of flesh." Ara laughed. "anyway what was the other thing you wanted to ask me. Wait don't tell me that you want me to be with you, right after me telling you that I'm with Add." Raven blushed remembering when he confessed to Ara about how he felt and she rejected him.

 _It was around 3:30, they were alone together waiting for the bus. Raven didn't know what to say. Ara just sat next to him playing with a bit clay, not saying anything. Raven just kept on thinking to himself over and over. "I have to say something… I have to say something… I have to say something…" Ara turned her head to Raven. "Hey Raven, can I see your arm again?" Raven was so deep in thought that he didn't hear her. "hey Raven…" she said again this time poking him in his side. And that jolted him back to reality. "huh what?" he looked around to see Ara sitting closer to him, and his face went as red as tomato. "Are you okay Raven?" she said with a gentle voice, as she puts a hand up to his forehead. "You're burning up. Maybe you have fever?" Raven tried to move away but couldn't as she was holding onto his Nasod arm. "Raven, sit still, I want to take another look at your arm." Raven's heart beat slowed. "O-Oh…" Raven sat back down as Ara looked at his arm for about 10_ _th_ _time today. Raven couldn't move or think straight. Then he was jolted back into reality for a second time as he felt tears hit his Nasod arm. He looked to it and saw that it was Ara who was crying. "H-hay a-are you okay?" he asked putting his other arm to her face. "Why are you crying?" he asked, wiping a tear from her face. "I'm sorry." She said to him. "I wish I could do something to get your arm back." Then that got him thinking that maybe she liked him too. He took a deep breath and look into her eyes. "Ara, there's something I've been meaning to tell you." Ara look up with curiosity. "For a long time now." He began. "I've liked you and I always have and I just haven't had the courage to tell you until now." His face went back to being a red tomato. "And what I want to say is that I love you Ara." Ara was stunned she didn't know what to say. No one had ever said that they liked her before. "Raven, I'm sorry but I don't feel the same towards you. But hey, we can still be friends right?" Raven didn't know what to do, he looked down at the ground. "Hey, Raven? Are you okay?" Ara asked worriedly. But then Raven started laughing. "Uhhh, are you okay Raven?" she asked becoming very confused. Raven looked at Ara smiling. "Are you kidding me Ara? Course I'm okay." He answered cheerfully. "I'm just really happy that I was able to confess my feelings to you." Ara had a sigh of relief knowing that she hadn't broken him._

Raven smiled at the memory and he'll never forget it, nor will he forget the day he met Rena. "You wished I'd confess to you again." Ara smiled in a cute but also scary way. "That'll only happen in your dreams." Raven laughed at the retort as did Ara. "Anyway. I wanted to ask you about Rena." Raven started. "do you know where I can find her?" Ara's smiled dropped, and she looked down at the ground. "I guess you didn't hear. Well not many people did." Ara said becoming sad. "Hear about what?" Raven asked. "Did something happen to Rena?" Raven said becoming very worried. Ara looked back up at Raven. "I'm not sure exactly but what I do know is that she went missing, about a week before you came back." Raven looked up at the sky and smiled. "Well, I its stupid thing to think about but if she's dead at least she'll be watching over us." Ara Smiled and sucker punched his arm. "you're right. Well I gotta go make sure Eldork and my nerd don't kill each other." She goes up to Raven and gives him a little kiss on the cheek, making Raven blush a deep red. Ara giggles and walks off getting Add and Elsword off of each other. With Aisha sticking close to a tree staying hidden. "hmmm, well maybe I should let Rena and Raven be together… in the afterlife." She said plotting out how it would all work. The bell goes and everyone heads to class, Raven's class throws a small party for him and his return. "Raven, Hey over here. What was it like going back to the place you grew up in?" a classmate asked. "Did your arm get any new cool upgrades?" Another asked. "What about a girlfriend? Did you get one?" The class rep asked. The whole class was crowding him asking all sorts of questions. And then the teacher walks in. "Alright everyone, get to your seats, and we'll welcome Raven back." Raven smiled at the sight of Myu. "thanks M-" he was cut off by the sight of her evil-looking grin. "Then you can all ask him your questions." Raven puts his hand on his face and slides it down. "Why me?" Myu Smiled. "because that's the way I am." She said cheerfully. Aisha finally walks in and Raven sees her. "hey Aisha." He said smiling. Aisha looked up at him and faked a smile. "Hey Raven, glad to see you again." Raven could see right through Aisha fake smile. "Aisha is something wrong?" He asked sounding a bit worried. "Yeah I've just got a lot on my plate right now." Raven smiled again. "That's a relief, I was thinking someone one was bullying you." Aisha stopped smiling. "Well to tell the truth there is something that's been bothering me." Raven looked at her, and jumped at the sound of his name being called. "Aisha! Raven! Stop flirting and sit down." Myu said to them both, making them blush a dark red. They take their seats and the class begins.

By the end of class Raven was being crowded by his fellow class mates, all of them asking him questions about where he went and what happened on his trip. Aisha gave him a helping hand by pulling Raven onto the roof, and got him into hiding while she covered for him. Raven sat there thinking about what would've happened if Aisha hadn't of been there. For what felt like an eternity, Aisha came back. "Coast is clear." She said cheerfully. Raven got up and sat down next to Aisha. "Thanks I owe you one Aisha." Aisha Smiled. "in that case there is something you can do for me…" Aisha said with a sinister smile. "Please be nice Aisha." And then unexpectedly Aisha jumps into Raven, and looks up at his face with that same sinister smile. "Die for me." Raven was shocked that was not what he was expecting. Not the jump-hug, but the request for him to die. "W-what? Could you repeat that Aisha?" he asked, making sure he heard her right. Aisha sits up on top of him, making her look beautiful. "I want you to die for me." she said slowly, running her fingers up and down his chest. Raven was startled, he didn't have any words. He couldn't tell if she was screwing with him or being serious. Aisha couldn't hold it in any longer, she fell back laughing at him and his shocked face, she held her stomach while Raven sat up and started laughing with her. "You… You thought I was… I was being serious." Aisha says laughing uncontrollably. Raven wipes a tear away from his eye. "Nice joke." He said getting up. Helping Aisha up. "Thanks, but for real. There is something I want you to do." She said smiling. "I want you to meet me on the roof here after school. Okay?" Raven smiled. "No problem." The bell goes and they go to their next class. (rest of the day is skipped because I'm lazy)

Right before school Ends, Aisha grabs a weapon and a coat. She then brings them to Rena and brings her to the roof. Covering her with the coat, and handing her the weapon. "Come, now wait until he grabs you. Got it?" Aisha said with no emotion. Rena takes the weapon and hides it in the coat she's wearing. "Understood… Mistress…" Rena replied sounding dead. A couple minutes later. Aisha hears footsteps coming up the stairs behind her. Raven comes up the stairs and sees Aisha and the person wearing the coat, unable to tell who it is. Raven goes up behind Aisha. "Well, I'm here what is it that you wa- "he was cut off by Aisha's eyes that looked so full of life. Now seemed cold and dead. "Tell me Raven." She said in a cold voice. "Do you miss Rena?" She asked sounding the exact same. "O-Of course I do." Aisha looked at him with her cold, dead eyes. "then why did you stutter just now?" Raven thought for a moment and then takes a breath. "I stuttered. Because your different Right now." Aisha giggled at his response. "How so?" Raven was now starting to get a chill up his spine. "That's not important right now, why did you want to meet me here?" Aisha looked to the hooded figure and nodded to her. Raven looked at the person, and as she took the coat off, his eyes widen with happiness, and shock. "R-Rena?" Raven said with shock looking up and down her body seeing cuts, bruises, and lots of other marks that looked painful to even touch. He slowly walked towards her. "Rena, I'm so happy to see you." He put his arms around her, and he then feels something sharp and painful go through his stomach and he stopped hugging her and looked down to see that Rena had stabbed him with a sharp knife. Raven stepped back. Coughing up blood, trying to cover the hold in his stomach. Rena pushes him down and sits on top of him and stabs him over and over until he is no longer moving. Then Rena turns the knife around and stabs herself in the head. Killing her, letting the Elf and the Human be together in the afterlife. Aisha leaves the roof and locks it all back up. She goes down stairs grabs her things and goes home. Once home, she goes to the photo of her school and puts a cross over Rena's and Ravens face's. and puts her fingers too Elswords face. "Soon my love. Soon we will be together."

 **Hey guys I hope you enjoyed this. Sorry I haven't uploaded for a while. Its mainly because I'm lazy. And just because I haven't had any ideas for what to happen next. Anyway. Who should be the next to die? A teacher? Or a student? Or both? Its up to you. Cya later!**


End file.
